What's More Important?
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Prompt sent to me on Tumblr


**Hey, loves. I haven't had much time to write this week because I've been swamped with studying for finals, but I already had this written so I thought I'd post it. Also, I've started working on a multichapter AU story and I hope to have the first chapter up in a couple days. I've already written the first three chapters, but I need to go back over them and fix any mistakes. Sooo, keep an eye out for that! :)**

**Requested on Tumblr. A little angsty I guess, but of course there is a happy ending.**

**-x-x-x-**

Shay's POV

"That's right! Die bitch!" I hear being screamed from the living room. I roll my eyes and exit my bedroom, my destination being the room where Ashley has been screaming obscenities and cheers of triumph all day . When Ashley moved in last week she brought the entirety of her gaming systems with her, and since it's raining outside she's been playing Call of Duty on Xbox Live. "Blue team enter the building from the back, Red team follow me and we're going to storm it from the front and side doors," she orders to her team through her mic and headphone set.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, babe?" she answers distractedly.

"Can we watch a movie or something? You've been sitting here like this all day. It's like you're here, but you're not here. I've missed you."

"Move, move, move. All teams in!" Ashley exclaims.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I missed you too," she says with her eyes still focused on the screen. "Red team, half of you clear the room to the right, the other half clear the one to the left. Blue team, clear the upstairs and report back!"

"Ash? Hello?" I say waving my hand back and forth in front of her face. Nothing. Her eyes are still glued to the tv. Time to try a different tactic. "Hmm, maybe I'll get all dolled up for you and we can go out to dinner. Drink a nice bottle of champagne and then come back here so you can have your way with me. How does that sound?"

"Uh-huh. That's nice, babe," Ashley says dismissively. "Blue team, everything in the clear?"

That's it. I've had enough of this. This stupid game is more important than me right now apparently. I walk over to the coffee table and pick up the remote to the tv.

"Where's my back-up?! The enemy is coming from all-" I angrily smash my thumb onto the power button and turn the tv off. "Shay! What the hell?! Turn the tv back on, I'm gonna die."

"I don't care! You've been playing this dumbass fucking game all day. I say I miss you and ask you to do something with me and you completely blow me off!" I scream.

"Babe, calm down. I'm sorry, okay? Now, can I please finish this mission? We'll do something after."

"No, I'm sick of this. If this is gonna be a regular thing, then I don't think this whole living together thing is going to work."

Ashley sighs. "Guys, I gotta go. We'll finish this another day," she says into her mic. I can faintly hear one of her team members say "Whipped" while another says "Uh-oh, somebody's in trouble." I crack a small smile because they're right, but the smile is gone before Ashley can look up. She throws her controller to the side and stands up, walking over to our DVD collection. When she comes back over to me she has a handful of my favorites.

"I'm sorry. You pick. Anything you want. You can pick the snacks, drinks, movie marathon line-up, cuddling position. Everything," she says sweetly, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. There's no way I can stay mad at that face.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if it seems like I overreacted. It was just frustrating, you know? Like that game is more important to you than I am," I frown and look down at the floor.

"Hey, look at me," Ashley says as she tilts my chin up to lock eyes with her, "Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ in this world is more important to me than you are." She moves her hand from my chin around to the side of my neck and guides my lips to hers. It's a short, sweet kiss, but it's all the reassurance I need.

"I know, I was being stupid."

"You are anything but stupid, babe. If anything, the fact that you were jealous of a video game is kind of adorable," she grins.

"I wasn't jealous," I pout, pulling back and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, whatever, Shay," Ashley pecks me on the cheek and grabs my hand, leading me to the couch and sitting me down. "Now, what movie do you want to start with?" she says showing me the options.

"Take a guess," I tell her.

"Under the Tuscan Sun it is." I smile at how well she knows me. Ashley puts the disc in the DVD player and settles onto the couch with me, pulling the blanket off the back and fanning it out over us. I push her lightly until she turns and sinks down so her shoulders and neck are resting against the arm of the couch and she tugs me down to lay half on top of her and half between her and the back of the couch. I tangle our legs together and wrap my arm across her upper body and settle my hand onto the shoulder opposite of the one my head is resting on. I relish in the sensation of her fingers running up and down my back.

Halfway through the movie I tilt my head up slightly and press a kiss to the underside of her chin, "I love you," I murmur against Ashley's soft skin.

"I love you too, more than anything, especially video games," she teases. I playfully kick her foot with my own and she laughs, smiling down at my pouty face which she then wipes away with a kiss.

We settle back into a comfortable silence and remain that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
